


After SCP 1: Baba Yaga

by After_SCP, V_Riot_C4Maniac



Series: After SCP [2]
Category: SCP Foundation, World of Darkness (Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_SCP/pseuds/After_SCP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Riot_C4Maniac/pseuds/V_Riot_C4Maniac
Summary: A small team tries a perilous mission to "capture" SCP-352.





	

2 young kids are playing in the woods. It’s a summer day and the sun is shining bright through the evergreen trees branches. The older brother is running like a wild animal in his head, his little sister is trying to keep up.  
“Danil, wait!”  
Climbing on a rock formation, the boy feels like the forest belongs to him today.  
His sister Helen finally catches up with him. They continue to play under the trees cover. No birds are singing and no squirrels are running around.  
“I’m going to be a wolf, you Helen?”  
“A tiger?”  
“Don’t exaggerate…”  
“Ok… A fox! A super cute fox!”  
The children continue to play, they run along a water stream. The wind is becoming stronger. Danil looks at 2 trees alone on the top of a small hill nearby.  
“What’s wrong Danil?”  
“Nothing. Its just seem like there is a big spider web between these 2 trees. Do you think there is giant spiders is those woods?”  
The girl is obviously scared.  
“That’s impossible!”  
When she turns to look at her brother, Helen sees thousands of transparent filaments cut him in pieces like bologna sausages. She screams in horror and runs as fast as she can, but an incredibly fast old lady catches up with her quickly and violently kicks her on a tree. The spine of the poor girl breaks at several places.  
At the Foundation, the Necromancer is eager to start working with some SCPs. Doc Green and SCP-030 are ready to start experimenting with him. Today they plan to run some tests with SCP-607. The Necromancer reads the document and the 2 foundation members bring toward the containment room.  
“Since you claim to be comfortable with death, maybe you can help us understand that cat.”  
The Necromancer looks through the window of the door and sees and grey cat immobilize in a device. This cat is suicidal, but somehow, the wounds he inflicts to him self are instead returned to his owner, the cat kills himself and, thus also killing his owner. The next day the cat return to life by an unknown meaning. This way, its all starts again when he finds a new owner. Evan explains to the Necromancer that he must bind with the cat and learns as much as he can from the animal, ultimately the origin of his strange power. An agent opens the door and gives the wizard the key to set free Dorian. Evan speaks just before he closes the door.  
“Good luck bonding with the cat.”

It’s been 2 days in the towns of Severobaykalsk and Nizhneangarsk in Russia, that 2 kids went missing, The authorities organized a search in the woods nearby but the lake Baikal is way to big for them to search. They are going to need the help of bigger cities around the lake. Sasha, the dad of the 2 missing children is running in the woods with his brother Daniel. His younger brother is trying to keep up with him and to reason him.  
“Sasha you realize we have little to no chance of finding them like this? If organized group search didn’t work, the 2 of us alone would need so much luck…”  
“Look, they have to be around here! Where else could have they went? We are surrounded by mountain?”  
“You know a lot of things could have happen in those woods…”  
Sasha is boiling.  
“Listen, wilds animals know they should be scared of humans, plus Danil and Helen would never play where they could fall in the lake OK? Now close your mouth more and open your eyes more.”  
Daniel gives up, as his brother is looking around and yelling the names of his children. he reaches for his cell phone and tries texting their 2 friends searching somewhere else in the woods. The 2 brothers continue their search but the other 2 never answered.  
“Let’s regroup with them, they are not answering, we can find them with the GPS app.”  
The brothers are now walking a little bit faster, following the direction given by Daniel’s phone. They are still looking around while getting closer to the location indicated by the device. At less then 300 meters away, they ear rifle fire and their friends screaming in agony.  
“I don’t like that.”  
Daniel’s last sound is followed by pieces of him and his brother falling on the ground. The old woman is getting closer to the bloody piles of flesh.

Tokarev cannot believe Doctor Green.  
“You convince the guy to bring Dorian home for studying his ability?”  
“Well, there was not much convincing, Sergei… He seems to like the idea.”  
“If you told me he founded a way to kill the cat I would have believed you a little more, but taking care of him to see the extent of his ability seems like suicide.”  
Vasquez enters the room proudly and drops a file on the table.  
“It seems that I am looking to Russian news more often than you Tokarev!”  
“What are talking about? Why would I listen or read Russian news? I don’t live there anymore.”  
“Well, there the occasion to show me a part of your home country. A friend of mine at the NSA clandestinely gave me the information that they found SCP-352 near the lake Baikal. The even have photos from satellites. They are scared as shit! They’ll certainly ignore the incident. The Russians still don’t know what happen.”  
Evan Green grabs his hairs.  
“Of course that keter is still around! We are doomed!”  
“Hold on Green. This isn’t supposed to be the precise missions why we ask the black mage to present us his friends?”  
“You are right Sergei. Sorry, this mission is going to be our hardest yet. I will ask SCP-030 to contact and make arrangement with the Magus.”

“I swear sometimes you’re such a pain in the ass!”  
“That’s why you like me.”  
Eric cannot resist the opportunity to open up.  
“Look Sarah, I still hang out with my kind, I am even one of those wolves who still tries to have good relation with humans. You maybe don’t care what your kind does but stop being such a mess!”  
“That’s not the first time we killed puny gangsters, comrade. What’s wrong with you? I didn’t even have to feed on them.”  
“I suppose we are monsters… Anyway, I remember you were the one who told me when we teamed up the first times that we should; and I quote: speaking instead of fighting, muscle beast.”  
“Those guys are the real zombies. They are dangerous and there is a countless amount of them.”  
The argument is cut short by Eric receiving a phone call. It’s the Magus. He puts him on video. The wizard wanted to ask them if they wanted to go hunt a legend in the Russian forest with the SCP foundation.

“Why Vasquez is not coming with us?”  
“I don’t want to raise any suspicion on us.”  
“Carlos can act like a civilian.”  
“No, I don’t think so, and we are going with the vampire and the werewolf anyway, 4 of us while be enough. And the 2 abominations aren’t military, it’s a plus.”  
“I suppose… I thought you were the one who didn’t want to work with them.”  
“What I don’t want is to face SCP-352 with a bunch of gun enthusiasts rookies. We would even have their death on our conscience.”  
“Speak for yourself Sergei. They willingly choose shooting monsters for a job after all.”  
“If you want to bring Vasquez you can. But he is going to take this as a personal victory.”  
“That old lady doesn’t know with who she’s messing with. Vasquez might find it, but let hunt this one old school partner.”  
Sergei smiles to Reeves.  
“I’ll tell Green it was and accident, we tried to contain it…”  
Few minutes later, Evan, Ariel and the Magus are briefing the 4 Baba Yaga hunters. Ariel presents to them his first creation made to hunt SCP-352. The “laser cutter mine”, are mines designed to protect them from the deadly hair ability of the monster. The other invention is an auto aiming plasma gun to shoot a target moving at 70 m/h. The foundation members share all the information about the creature to the party and The Magus prepares the portal that is going to transport them to Russia. Ariel gives them the proper passports and papers; meanwhile Daella turns to talk to Eric.  
“So you guys are ready to hunt “the Wolverine” grand mother with us?”  
“Humans and wolves hunting together, it’s not supposed to be this way. Let’s fight fire with fire I guess.”  
The vampire sighs. The wormhole opens to a forest near a road. The Magus made it near the city of Irkustk where the party expects to rent a car. After that, the hunt begins! Sergei and Daella are both crossing a mage’s portal for the first time. The American woman can’t help herself thinking about something else than Alice through the looking glass. The strange feeling of travelling around the globe with one foot step cannot be described. Both Eric and Sarah have roamed around the planet for more than 100 years and have fake being for different nationality before, but Daella bluffing skills will be tested in a part of the world she doesn’t know. Sergei is also really stressed to go back in Russia after so many years. Even more in a place he only briefly saw during traveling with the army for training in Siberia. The 4 warriors are walking on the road near the city with each of them caring a bag. The sky is clear and the sun is shining. The weather reminds him of a struggling question.  
“Sarah, I suppose vampires burning into direct exposure with sunlight are lies?”  
“It just makes me sick, like wet dogs, or drunken monkeys.”  
The 2 SCP agent look at each other. They don’t have to talk; they both know what they mean. The traveling is going to be terrible with those 2. The group continues to walk on the side of the road, and they are almost in the city outskirts. The Magus will drop more of their equipment in the wilderness later when it’s going to be needed. Tokarev finds with his phone a place they can rent their vehicle and he leads the group. This deep in Russia, the other 3 just follows Sergei, which stresses him even more. The transaction and the conversation doesn’t get awkward. During the travel to Severobaykalsk, Sarah and Daella are stunned by the beauty of the wilderness. The mountains and the giant lake covered by the boreal forest is a unique sight. Eric tells he once attended what he would describe as an intense ceremonial ritual at this lake. The light of the moon disappearing in the deep water of the lake always fascinated the local werewolves. When they arrived in the town nearest of the incident they check in 2 motel rooms. This time, the man at the counter had to ask:  
“Who are those people with you mister? They don’t seem Russians.”  
“My American wife and a couple of Scandinavian friend, we wanted to show them the lake, we love the wilderness.”  
Tokarev returns to the rooms with his 3 colleagues. Next day, they first buy camping equipment at a local store. Later, in the forest, as the group walks and search the perfect spot to call the Magus to teleport their stuff, Eric finds something strange.  
“I smell a lot of animals…”  
Tokarev knows what its means.  
“She is gone, She can be anywhere in Siberia now…”

In a room unknown by anyone, behind many flooded tunnels inside the catacombs of Paris, the Necromancer is kneeling in front of SCP-607. The animal is slowly backing up in the dark pool of water behind him. But as the cat falls deep down in the water of the flooded tunnel and starts suffocating, he can ear the voice of his new owner in his head.  
“No Dorian, your tricks won’t hurt me, I just want to know why you’re so sad, what is your story.”  
Next morning Eric has an idea to continue the hunt. Today the 4 of them are going to have to collect special herbs in the wood to prepare a spirit ritual. The werewolf knows an ancient ritual done by the shamans of his tribes. Connecting to the spirit world to personally visit the spirit of the animals to appease them and explain them the purpose of the hunt. In ancient times, the lycans were doing this ritual to explain the spirit world the importance of a particular hunt in time of need. Today Eric is going to try the ritual to aid track Baba Yaga with the spirit world. When all the plants are gathered, Eric crushes them, and uses his pipe and his lighter to smoke them. Sarah knew the hippie spell was coming; she also knows that Eric is not a shaman at all; he is a warrior, which she specifies gladly for no reason to Daella and Sergei. Somehow the trick works, and in the other realm, the animals’ spirits are attracted to the traveller. They gladly show them the path SCP-352 followed and wish him the best in getting rid of this aberration. Meanwhile, in our world, Daella observe closely the body of Eric who seems to sleep right now. She monitors his vital because she learned in the foundation that astral travelling is indeed dangerous. When the werewolf regains conciseness, the group starts following the path showed by the spirit world. Soon after the beginning of the walk, Tokarev grows worried, a fugitive with astrals monsters is sure to get the attention of people sooner or later. They walk for few days north. It could have been worst, at least it’s summer.

The cat likes the Necromancer now; he is now living with the other stray cats of Paris. The Necromancer takes care of them in his secret lair under the city. The Necromancer keeps a dry large room with fresh water and food, the cats of the city can access via a small hidden tunnel only a small animal could crawl into. Most animal would be scared to venture in such a restrained hole but with the right spell the cats know it’s a safe space for them. Dorian can finally live like a normal cat and age naturally with others of its kind. The cat as finally been removed of the curse that afflicted him for a long time. From the cat’s point of view, something was clearly wrong with him because of his original owner, but it was way beyond his understanding. But since the Necromancer is a powerful shaman and a descent telepath, he could get rid of the curse and explain to the cat what happened to him. The owner of Dorian was a self made wealthy man, a man who when he was young, always wanted to cheat the system. He knew the rules of society wasn’t fare and knew that if he doesn’t cheat, he wouldn’t make it. Obsessed by immortality and wealth, He sold his soul to the wrong demon. The man bought a cat he named Dorian, obviously in honor of the immortal character of the same name, and thought he would successfully cheat the demon to take the cat’s soul instead of himself. His little scheme did work, but what he didn’t knew was that the demon realize it and instead of trying to face the owner for vengeance, decided to do it in a more subtitle way. Dorian’s owner did prepared fail safe spells to trap the angry demon that would return for the human soul, but demons don’t age and they can be very patients when it came to evil plan. The demon cursed the cat the way the SCP Foundation found him. The wizard teleports back to the secret facility to explain that Dorian is just a normal cat once more.  
After few days of camping in the wild, they finally find few trees with gapes probably made by SCP-352’s hair attacks judging by the countless fine wounds trough the wood removing most of the bark. Sarah smells human’s blood. They follow her and find blood stained hunter’s clothes.  
Eric is stressed.  
“It’s a fresh kill! She is near.”  
“I was starting to hope we never find her…”  
Tokarev is ready to read the little scroll the Magus gave him to summon their equipment. Eric speaks again.  
“I ear movements, too slow for her.”  
2 other hunters appear between the trees. The Russians men presents themselves to Tokarev who also presents his group. They are named Mark Startsev and Yaroslav Nesterov. They explain that when they saw on the news that people were killed by a unknown animal in the wood, the 3 friends hunters had to go find for themselves, unfortunately Andru is now dead. He was in position to hide and snipe the thing as the 2 other were the bait… seems the killer knew the trick. Sergei gives the scroll the Daella and he starts honestly explaining what they are after. He however lied about who they are. Reeves finishes the magic sentence. The words of the scroll loose its magic. The weapons and the high tech gadgets in crates appear out of nowhere. The 2 hunters are really confused. In the crates, Eric takes a big battle axe, Reeves and Tokarev their assault rifle their hand guns, their machetes and finally they distribute the special mines to secure a parameter against Baba Yaga. Sarah takes the plasma gun. The 4 SCP agents and their 2 new friends are watching each other back waiting for SCP-352 to attack at any moment. After incredibly long minutes trying not to move for hiding themselves, they know she is near, as trees are starting to fall around them. It’s almost night time now. The first mines are finally triggered and all the buried weapons create a laser wall. The party cannot see the extremely fast a thin hair tendrils of Baba Yaga, but they can ear her screams out of pain and anger when the laser cuts her precious hairs. Eric turns into his Gauru form, The hunters are stunned, laser wall mines, a werewolf? Eric charge with his axe in the direction of the scream, Baba Yaga want to collide with him at max speed but Sarah also uses her super speed to position herself for a clean shot at the monstrous old lady. SCP-352 is too quick and dodges the beam by lying on the ground. The werewolf tries to strike her grounded, but she crawls out of the way and attacks with her long hairs Sarah who suffers deep wounds on her left leg and shoulder. Before Baba Yaga can finish her, the 4 humans open fire on her with their rifles. More upset than wounded, the monster turns around and with a swipe of both arms, she controls a wave of deadly hairs that shreds the 2 hunters in pieces. Before Tokarev and Reeves suffers the same fate, Eric tackles her on the ground; the werewolf can even successfully gain a mounted position. The moon warrior strikes Baba Yaga as hard and as many times as he can. The old lady is covered with deep cuts on her torso, arms and head nobody would recover. Tokarev and Reeves run to Sarah. The russsian man help her up, Daella takes the plasma gun and aims at SCP-352 now throwing away Eric trapped in millions of hairs warp around him like little pythons. The shot she fires with the sci-fi weapon is a beam of crackling flames that almost totally destroys Baba Yaga. Tokarev and the shaken vampire are trying to free Eric, cutting the hairs that tightly choke him. The werewolf skin shows damage that would leave someone normal who survived severally disfigured, with the body all scared. After crushing the last few small pieces of Baba Yaga, they recover all their technology and use the second scroll of the Magus to return to the Foundation facility. Sarah the vampire and Eric the werewolf will eventually feed and heal. The weaken foundation destroyed a monster instead of studying it; time has change, the secret war forces new inexperienced management. The other rogue SCPs will learn the death of Baba Yaga and about the new reckless Foundation.


End file.
